1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light emitting diode (LED) light transmission, and particularly to an apparatus for securing an end of an optical transmission line.
2. Description of Background
Optical transmission lines are used in electronic devices, often to transmit light from a light emitting diode (LED) on a planar card to a display. Typically, the optical transmission line is secured to the LED by a mechanical connection to the LED and/or the planar card. The optical transmission line is connected in this manner to help ensure proper positioning of the optical transmission line relative to the LED and thus ensure that the light transmission to the display is effective.
The above configuration is not optimal, however, because the optical transmission line is mechanically connected to the planar card. When a planar card is removed from the electronic device, the removal is time consuming because the optical transmission line must first be disconnected from the planar card. Furthermore, damage to the planar card and/or the optical transmission line can occur if planar card removal is attempted without disconnecting the optical transmission line.
What is needed is an apparatus for securing and positioning the optical transmission line that does not require the optical transmission line to be connected to a removable planar card containing the LED.